Hilo rojo del destino
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Mai, una entrenadora de pokémon psíquicos tiene la extraña habilidad de ver el hilo rojo del destino, es decir, el hilo que ata a dos personas a conocerse, enamorarse y estar juntos, cuando conoce a Misty logra ver que su hilo está extendido, pero cuando conoce a Ash se lleva una sorpresa ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con lo que vio en Misty? ¿Qué le dice su hilo rojo del destino?


Hola! Bueno, estuve ausente un tiempecito por cosas de la escuela pero estoy bien, estoy sobreviviendo, gracias n.n Bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que ahora que ya casi estoy de vacaciones y por eso tengo taaantos fics qué hacer, mi fic de DP, algunos de Avatar y varios, varios de Pokémón...eso sí, no todos son Pokéshipping, les advierto x3 Pero en fin...

Esta historia la saqué de...bueno, no sé de dónde la saqué xD Solo se me ocurrió, creo que porque tenía ganas de hacer una historia que involucrara mi leyenda favorita del hilo rojo del destino, pero en fin.

Quiero tomar este espacio para agradecerle a SirenaMisty por la revisión previa que le hizo a este fic, gracias! :3 Y oh! Este fic es PRECUELA de "El amor no existe" así que la parte final le entenderán si leyeron este fic, si no...igual y pueden leer el que les dije, no hay problema x3

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Hilo rojo del destino**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson._

* * *

_«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_.

_**Región: Kanto. Lugar: Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. **_

_**6 meses antes…**_

–¿Dices que eres capaz de ver dónde termina el hilo rojo del destino? –preguntaba maravillada cierta chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

–Sí –respondía una chica de cabello negro intenso, piel pálida y ojos color dorado. –Tengo el don desde que era una niña.

–Tiene que ser mentira, el lazo es invisible ¿No?

–No sé Misty. Pero yo lo he podido ver…

–¿Puedes ver dónde está el otro extremo de mi hilo?

–Veamos.

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, estaba dos chicas platicando al lado de la piscina, la líder de gimnasio Misty y la retadora la cual venció a la líder, Mai. Mai tomó la mano derecha de Misty y visualizó la atadura del hilo de su meñique…

Lo curioso, el hilo se extendía demasiado, como si esa persona estuviera en un lugar lejano, otra región tal vez.

–Como lo supuse. Demasiado lejos…

–¿Eh? ¿Qué tan lejos?

–Mucho más de lo que creí. El amor de tu vida viaja mucho. –Mai le guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja.

–¿Cómo es que tienes esa habilidad?

–No estoy segura. He crecido con una familia fanática de los pokémon psíquicos, pero jamás he sabido qué me dio este poder. Mi abuela dice que fue un don que los espíritus me dieron. Descubrí que tenía este don cuando descubrí que la pareja de mi hermana venía de Sinnoh, cuando vino a Kanto, se conocieron, se casaron y todo eso…desde entonces sabía que este era un don único.

–¿Y cuántas veces has atinado?

–Es imposible definir qué tan lejos está esa persona, por lo tanto la mayoría de los lazos que he visto están demasiado extendidos, rara vez he visto extensiones cortas. Pero la tuya…es la extensión más larga que he visto…pareciera que esa persona está en…¿Unova? –Mai se echó a reír, Misty la siguió. –Cómo sea, no sabemos nada. Pero sabemos la leyenda, en algún momento de su vida se conocerán, no hay que apresurarse.

–Oh Mai. Gracias por esto.

–Considéralo mi agradecimiento por haberme dado la medalla, tan sólo concursaré en la Liga y regresaré a mi hogar…

–¿De dónde me dijiste que eres…?

–De Kalos –la chica de ojos dorados sonrió.

–¿Y es un bonito lugar?

–No tienes una idea. Deberías ir un día ¿Sabes?

–Ojala –rió la chica, mirando sus piernas desnudas por el traje de baño que traía. –Pero ahora yo soy la líder de gimnasio. No puedo salir de aquí.

–No sé, he viajado mucho más de lo que tú crees. En Sinnoh hay una líder de gimnasio que viaja mucho.

–¡Cuántos lugares que me encantaría conocer…! ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un amigo que viaja mucho… –en ese instante la voz de Misty se tornó quebradiza. –Se llama Ash…ha conocido Hoenn y Sinnoh.

–No hace falta más Misty. –interrumpió Mai. –Entiendo todo, pero por ahora no saquemos conclusiones, eres bastante joven para ya definir a quién estás destinada, el amor de tu vida está en algún lugar de este mundo, eso sí…No sé…podría estar en cualquier algún lugar.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero mientras se sonrojaba.

–Como sea, gracias por la medalla, fue un placer pelear contigo. Estoy ansiosa de poder regresar, aunque sea para entrenar juntas un día…

–Regresa cuando quieras Mai, y desarrolla esa habilidad ¿De acuerdo?

–Honestamente Misty, prefiero seguir buscando más pokémon psíquicos que desarrollar este don, pero cuando tenga tiempo, lo haré…

Dicho esto, Mai se fue, dejando a la chica pensativa…

–Lo que dijo Mai era broma…¿No? –la pelirroja se quedó pensando. –Pero…¿Unova? Pero esa región es bastante lejana ¿Quién podría…estar allí esperándome ahí?

* * *

_**Región: Kalos. Lugar: Algún bosque…**_

_**Ahora…**_

En su viaje en busca de conseguir las medallas que le garanticen la entrada a la liga Kalos, Ash Ketchum, al lado de su amigo Pikachu, y sus nuevos compañeros de viaje y amigos: Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, recorren toda le región, y ahora los cuatro se encontraban en un tranquilo bosque descansando de un largo recorrido.

El joven científico se encontraba preparando la comida, mientras que Serena peinaba a su Fennekin, la rubia niña cepillaba a su Dedenne y Ash jugaba con su Pikachu:

–Hermano –preguntó la pequeña Bonnie. –¿Ya está lista la comida?

–Ya casi, hermanita. Ya casi –respondió tranquilo el niño rubio.

Entonces, mientras tranquilamente todos estaban en sus asuntos, de entre los arbustos apareció un pequeño pokemon…un Chimecho para ser exactos. Rondaba alrededor de ahí, tratando de buscar algo…quería pasar desapercibido, pero la pequeña rubia se dio cuenta:

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Uhm? –dijeron todos extrañados.

–¡Un Chimecho! –el morocho pudo reconocer rápidamente al pokémon.

–¿Un qué…?

Serena consultó su pokedex, luego de la explicación de este…pudo ver fascinada al pokémon, era tan lindo:

–¿No es tierno?

–¡SÍ! –Bonnie y Dedenne se emocionaban al verlo.

–¡Vaya, un Chimecho! ¡Ha pasado tiempo sin ver uno! –Ash trataba de acercársele al pequeñito pero este parecía no querer acercarse. –La última vez que vi uno fue en Hoenn.

–¿Conociste Hoenn? –el joven científico se impresionó con la anécdota de su amigo.

–Claro, ya hace algún tiempo. Aunque…el pequeñito parece estar buscando algo.

–Cierto –Serena secundó a Ash. –¿Estás perdido o algo así?

El pokémon negó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

–¡CHIM ECHO! ¡CHIMECHO!

–¿Pero qué? –el estruendoso grito espantó a los chicos.

Al oír esa voz, Chimecho se emocionó, del mismo lugar dónde salió el pokémon salió una chica de cabellos negros, ojos dorados y piel pálida.

–¡Aquí estabas! –la fémina abrazó al pequeño pokémon. –¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos!

–¿Es tu pokémon? –preguntó Serena.

–En efecto, estábamos buscando un Centro Pokémon cuando entonces se separó de mí. A propósito ¿Ustedes no conocen alguna que esté cerca de aquí?

–Lo siento, no hay ninguno cerca. –el rubio dijo algo desanimado. –Nosotros también estábamos buscando uno pero no encontramos.

–Demonios… –la chica se tiró al suelo triste. –Rayos, tendré que acampar y cocinar…con lo que odio cocinar…

–Disculpa pero… –Ash interrumpió las quejas de aquella mujer. –¿No te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?

–¿No será molestia?

–¡Pero claro que no! ¡Entre más mejor! –exclamó Bonnie.

–Oh bueno, gracias. –la chica sonrió. –A propósito, me llamo Mai.

–Yo soy Ash Ketchum y este es mi Pikachu.

–¡Pika pika!

"_¿Ash Ketchum? ¿No será el chico…del que Misty me habló…?" _

–Y yo soy Bonnie y este es mi Dedenne.

–¡Dedenne, dedenne!

–Soy Serena y este es mi Fennekin.

–Y yo soy Clemont.

–Bueno, gusto en conocerlos. ¿No les molesta que les dé de comer a mis pokémon, cierto?

–¡Para nada! Es más, queremos ver a tus pokémon.

–Los quiero mucho, son como mis hermanos pequeños. Crecí en una familia fanática de los pokémon psiquícos y he logrado atrapar varios psíquicos.

–¡Magnífico! ¿Puedo verlos? –preguntó Serena emocionada.

–¡Por supuesto!–. En eso, Mai sacó cuatro pokébolas y las lanzó al aire. –¡Salgan, mis pequeños niños!

De las pokébolas salieron un Espeon, un Gothorita, un Wobbuffet y un Abra. Ash y sus amigos se impresionaron con los que vieron:

–¡Todos son impresionantes!

–¡Y tan bonitos!

–He viajado por Kanto y Unova, aquí no he podido encontrar muchos. Estoy regresando a casa.

–¿Kanto? ¡Yo soy de Kanto, provengo de Pueblo Paleta!

–Impresionante, yo participé en la Liga pero quedé en los ocho mejores.

–Sé lo que sientes –Ash se estaba avergonzando. –Yo quedé en los dieciséis mejores la primera vez que participé.

–Vaya, nada mal para un novato.

–¿Novato? ¿Cómo supiste que era un novato en ese entonces?

–Porque creo que ya te conocía de antes. Tú…conoces a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste ¿Cierto?

Ash se quedó callado por unos segundos. Llevaba años sin saber de su querida amiga Misty, aquella a la cual siempre quiso…pero nunca supo cómo qué…tan sólo sonrió y recordó que ahora ella era feliz en su gimnasio:

–Claro, viajamos juntos algún tiempo.

–¿Eh? –Serena empezaba a mostrar celos.

–Pero –el morocho prosiguió. –¿Qué te dijo de mí?

–Bueno…ella…

–¡A comer! –interrumpió Clemont.

Más tarde, todos los pokémon estaban fuera comiendo tranquilos, mientras que los chicos comían unos ricos sándwiches, pero habían estado en silencio algunos minutos ya que nadie se animó a hablar…hasta qué:

–Mai –dijo Ash dejando de comer. Sonaba algo serio.

–¿Uhm? ¿Qué?

–¿Cómo conociste a Misty?

Mai sonrió. El resto del equipo, principalmente Serena escucharon atentos.

–Cuando fui por la medalla Cascada, mi segunda medalla me dijeron que la líder era bastante fuerte y difícil de derrotar. Y así fue, luché con Espeon y Abra que eran los únicos que tenía entonces. Su Starmie y su Gyarados casi me destruyen, pero Espeon me salvó.

–¿Y después…?

–Bueno…ella me ofreció que me quedara a comer con ella. Y le mostré mi…habilidad especial…

–¿Habilidad especial? ¿De qué hablas? –Serena se intrigaba.

–¿Han oído la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?

–¡CLARO! –exclamó Serena. –¡Es la más tierna historia amor que he escuchado en mi vida!

–¿Cuál es esa historia, Serena?

–Verás Ash, dice la leyenda que cuando naces, naces con el hilo rojo invisible atado en tu meñique, ese hilo te dice con quién estarás el resto de tu vida es decir, el amor de tu vida. Dos personas unidas por ese mismo lazo están destinadas a conocerse y a enamorarse. –la castaña se ilusionaba.

–Exacto Sere –dijo Mai. –Yo…tengo la habilidad de ver ese hilo, es decir, de ver quién es el amor de tu vida.

–¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ? –Los cuatro exclamaron felices.

–Si...¿Quieren que lo intente con ustedes?

–¡Sí! –exclamó Bonnie.

–Oh no Bonnie. Tú eres una niña pequeña aún y no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas.

–Pero tú si hermano –la niña le regresó el golpe a su hermano mayor.

–Mai ¿Puedes ver quién será el amor de mi vida? –interrumpió Serena.

–Seguro…

–¿Y tú Ash? ¿No quieres intentarlo? –la chica del sombrero vio a su querido Ash.

–Bueno…no sé qué tan útil será eso pero sí…

Mientras los chicos allí hacían su relajo, sus pokémon…

**Pikachu:** ¿En serio ella puede hacer eso?

**Chimecho:** Sip, dice que tal vez alguno de los pokémon de su familia le dio ese don. Otros dicen que fue brujería, no sabe nadie cómo puede hacer eso…pero lo puede hacer.

**Chespin:** ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?

**Espeon:** Desde que la conocemos…pero ella asegura que ha podido hacerlo desde los seis años.

**Fennekin: **Me preguntó qué le dirá a Serena…

Mai revisó la mano de Serena, y en su meñique ahí estaba el nudo del hilo…pero lo veía bastante contraído…entonces, se dio cuenta de que el otro extremo del hilo…era Clemont.

–Oh…vaya…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

–Una cosa voy a decirte. Es cercano el otro extremo, pero estoy segura que no es quién esperas. Lo siento, así es el amor…

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que la chica se decepcionara. Luego se dirigió a Ash y tomó su mano, pero Clemont se indignó:

–¿¡Y YO QUÉ!?

–También está cerca, ya lo vi todo.

–Oh…¿Eh?

Mai miró el extremo atado a Ash…pero entonces vio algo que la impactó… ¡Vio el extremo atado en el meñique de Misty!

–¡MISTY!

–¿Qué?

–Ash…dijiste que viajaste algún tiempo con Misty ¿Cierto?

–Sip, algunos años ¿Por qué?

–Igual a lo que me dijo Misty.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Mucho, que te conoció porque destrozaste su bicicleta y que lo olvidó más tarde, que estuviste con ella mucho tiempo, que la apoyaste…que fuiste uno de sus mejores amigos…y que desearía volver a verte…

–Oh –Ash se sonrojó. –Yo…yo a veces la extraño…

Serena sentía una enorme rabia corroer sus venas, pero a la vez una tristeza que invadía su ser, pero…si así eran las cosas…Clemont solamente miró confundido.

–Ash ¿Misty es tu novia?

–¿Qué…? ¡NO! Sólo es mi…amiga –el pobre chico no aguantaba lo rojas que se ponían sus mejillas.

–Bien, aunque…eso del otro extremo de tu hilo me intrigó ¿Puedo quedarme a acampar con ustedes?

–¡Oh, por supuesto!

Luego de eso, Mai pasó la tarde con los chicos, y así, pasó la noche. Pero Ash estuvo inquieto con lo que Mai le dijo…así que, en la noche, mientras Mai preparaba su bolsa de dormir, se acercó a ella para platicar:

–Hola Mai

–Hola Ash…¿No puedes dormir, eh?

–No, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste…

–¿Uh? –la chica se extrañó. –¿Por qué?

–Es decir…¿Lo del hilo tiene que ver con Misty, cierto…?

–Ash, escucha. Sé con quién vas a quedarte pero…el destino va a decidir cuándo va a pasar eso, no yo. Dices que quieres ser un maestro pokémon ¿No?

–Sí…

–Y dices que estás buscando lo necesario para lograrlo.

–Sí…¿A qué va todo esto?

–Ash, para encontrar las respuestas a tu cuestión, debes buscarlas ¿No crees?

–Eso Creo…

–¿La has llamado?

–No…he estado ocupado.

–Pues cuando llegues al próximo Centro Pokémon llámala. No se sabe, tal vez para charlar un rato. O al menos preguntarle cómo está, dice que no te acuerdas de ella, por cierto, no sabe que conociste Unova.

–Cierto, la última vez que le hablé apenas iba para Sinnoh, y de eso fueron como dos años.

–Ahí está…para hacer valer lo que el destino tiene para ti, deberías entrar en acción.

Ash tan sólo se quedó pensando, extrañado…mirando el cielo. Se regresó a la tienda sin decir nada, entonces, buscó su mochila y buscó desesperadamente el pañuelo de Misty, el cual estaba. Aún recordaba la última vez que la vió, en Kanto, antes de aventurarse a la famosa Batalla de la Frontera…

–¿Qué está tratando de decirme Mai?

* * *

Al día siguiente, los chicos recogían el campamento mientras que Mai se preparaba para irse:

–¿Dices que eres de Ciudad Luminalia, entonces?

–No, yo soy de Pueblo Boceto, pero nos mudamos hace mucho. En fin, sólo participaré en la Liga y me retiró algún tiempo, mis pokémon necesitan descansar, además, mi familia quiere que esté más tiempo en casa.

–Entiendo ¿Te veré en la Liga, Mai?

–Claro que sí, Ash –luego, entrelazaron sus manos en una despedida amistosa. –¡Gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa Clemont!

–No agradezcas. –el chico se sonrojó.

–Espero ver algún día tus inventos…

–Sí…claro… –Bonnie susurró fastidiada.

–Gracias por todo, nos vemos –y sin decir más, se fue.

–¡Adiós, nos veremos después!

Mai se fue de la misma forma que llegó. Entonces, a Ash regresaron las mismas palabras que Mai le había dicho el día anterior…

–En cuanto lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad, vamos al Centro Pokémon.

–Pues claro ¿Pero por qué la prisa, Ash? –preguntó la chica del sombrero rosa.

–Verás…tengo que llamar a alguien.

* * *

_**Región: Kanto, Lugar: Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. **_

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Misty estaba en el campo de batalla, contemplando sin más a su Gyarados, el cual estaba entrenando, junto a algunos Magikarp, entonces mientras contemplaba esa escena pensaba agriamente:´

–El amor no existe…y no importa que me haya dicho Mai. No existe y punto…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bien, como dato curioso este fic iba a ser mi participación para el concurso de fics de un grupo en Facebook pero creo que no aceptaba OCs (Y Mai es un OC) así que tendré que escribir otro para ese concurso x3

Pero en fin, ya regresaré con más trabajos, lo prometo x3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
